He Remembered
by hetalia987
Summary: Lovino's life with Antonio.


Lovino can't pinpoint the when he fell in love with Antonio. Sometimes he thinks it was when they first met and Antonio laughed at the blush on his face before calling him adorable or perhaps on their first date when Antonio took him to a meadow on the outskirts of town and packed a basket full of tomatoes. He was beginning to think he never fell in love with him at one time instead he slowly eased into it each day throughout the course of their relationship.

He remembered when he realized when that he loved him. It was there three month anniversary and they were walking home from a restaurant they went to when Lovino caught himself gazing at Antonio's hand that was wrapped in his own. Antonio was talking about how much better the French restaurant they tried that night was than the British they tried for their two month anniversary. Antonio had murmured it to Lovino a week ago when he thought Lovino was sleeping. Lovino wasn't sure how he felt about him until that night. It was a few days after that when he told him. They were playing cards and Lovino had lost and started joking about how he must of cheated when he said "How could someone I love so much betray me like this?" He hadn't even realized he said it until a few moments later. Antonio immediately leaned over the table and kissed him before whispering "Te amo" over and over in his ear.

Antonio asked for hand after over two years of dating which was far too long for Lovino's taste. Antonio had recreated their first date including the basket full of tomatoes. Their was one difference: The ring at the bottom of the basket. It was very sweet and a little corny, Lovino thought when thinking back at the joyous day. He also remembered how Antonio forgot what he rehearsed in the mirror and ended up saying "Marriage is a beautiful thing that only uh hold on a sec uh something about how marriage is great and I want to be married to you." Lovino wasn't sure to laugh or cry tears of joy at that moment.

He remembered when they were planning the wedding. Antonio wanted something big, fun, and of course loud since _all_ of there family members were to be invited. Lovino wanted to go to the courthouse as soon as possible and send a quick group text to there families as soon as it was official. Instead they compromised. No more than 65 people and it would be set four months after the proposal. Neither of them realized how much was involved in wedding planning. Neither of them realized both of their closest family members would fly in as soon as they found out. They barely saw each other in the months before their big day.

There wedding was suppose to be October 17th. They were suppose to get married at the cathedral a couple blocks away from their house with all of their cherished friends and family members watching as the two made their love official. It was suppose to be beautiful.

It happened approximately six days before the wedding. Lovino was having lunch wit his brother since it was the only free time before the wedding and Feliciano insisted. Antonio was on his way to his friend's Francis's house. Antonio was driving in front of the cathedral when it happened. The man in the truck wasn't paying attention and took the corner a little too fast. Antonio hadn't stood a chance.

Lovino remembered when he found out. He had turned his phone off when he was with his brother. It was three hours after the initial impact when he heard the doctor tell him. Lovino remembered that was the exact moment his world crumbled to pieces.

Antonio died the third day after the accident. Lovino barely remembered what happened between the accident and the funeral. He remembered blurred faces giving him insincere words of condolences and feeling numb.

The day of his funeral was the day there wedding was suppose to be. It was held by the same priest. All of the people invited to the wedding were their. The difference was that Lovino was wearing black instead of white. The difference was that Lovino's world was laying in a wood box instead of standing at the alter waiting for him with his goofy grin on his face.

Everyone had cleared out except Lovino. He walked up to the tombstone with a bouquet of red carnations -Antonio's favorite- in his hand. He set them down on the fresh dirt before whispering the only words he knew to be true. "I will see you soon. Te Amo, Antonio."


End file.
